The calm after the storm
by RadioEyes
Summary: Just a oneshot.


"I knew we wouldn't be able to clean this dorm" Hannah complained.

Lily flicked her wand and the dorm was clean.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hannah asked scratching her head confused.

Lily laughed "Sometimes, I worry about you"

"Har, har, har. Where's sarah?" Hannah asked rummaging through her trunk.

"I have no idea" Lily said running her hand through her hair. "She might be down at breakfast, since we're, oh, uhm, LATE." Lily said glancing at the door.

"Oh hush. We can always go to the kitchens" Hannah said pulling out her wand.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm leaving now" lily said walking towards the door.

"Okay, okay, i'm coming. Jeeze" Hannah said following lily.

"So what are you going to do about Curtis?" Hannah asked as they walked out the portrait.

"I don't know. He's a really nice guy.." Lily said trailing off into her thoughts.

"You always say that. And usually, they always have something wrong with them" Hannah said laughing. "So what is it this time? Another psychopathic liar? A cheater?" Hannah asked. Lily kept walking ahead. "Well, what is it?" Hannah said expectedly.

"I don't really want to talk about it" lily replied.

"Why not? What's wrong with this one?" Hannah demanded.

"Nothing! Now just drop the subject!" Lily stormed off into the great hall.

She greeted everyone, grabbed a piece of toast, and stalked off.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Sarah asked her.

Hannah shot her a look and sat down, grabbing food.

Lily threw the piece of toast into the lake, watching the Giant Squids tentacles pull it down. She wasn't in the mood for anything now.

She walked back up to her dorm, only to find it was empty. Of course, everyone was at breakfast.

"Lily! Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Curtis came charging towards her.

"I'm sorry, Hannah was making me talk to her" Lily said glancing around. No one outside. She wasn't in safe zone.

"You're lying! You were with another guy!" Curtis said raising his hands.

"I wasn't! I was with Hannah!" Lily said backing up.

Curtis punched her in her arm, causing her to hit the ground.

"Stop! Please!" Lily pleaded.

"Then learn from your mistakes!" Curtis said walking away.

They had been dating for four months. And all of this, had been going on since their third week dating.

After curtis was out of sight, Lily ran to her dorm as fast as she could, ignoring everyone that was talking to her.

Lily began to ignore everyone. She wouldn't be seen talking to another guy. According to Curtis, if she was talking to a guy, she was flirting. If she was talking to her friends, she was talking about him.

To save herself from the beatings, she completely avoided her friends, burned their letters, and asked to be work solo on partnered subjects.

It was that one day. When she was sitting under the tree, waiting for Curtis.

"Where were you earlier!?" Curtis asked. He didn't even let her get the chance to reply when he slapped her. Lily stumbled back a little, but tried to move out of the way when he hit her in the jaw. She fell back, and just lay there, taking it all. This was the first time that he hit her in public.

"Get up, Lily" Curtis said kicking her.

"Get up!" He kicked her again.

Lily could bring herself to say no. She just lay there.

He jabbed his foot into the small of her back, making it almost impossible for her to breath.

"I said get up!" he yelled, jabbing his foot harder.

"Get away from her!" She heard voices. "Get away from her! Right now!" Hannah came running towards them.

"Stay out of this!" Curtis pointed his finger. "Lily! Get up!" He said kicking her again. Hannah charged at him and took him to the ground.

"Lily! Get up and run!" Hannah yelled fighting off Curtis.

Lily just lay there, staring at the grass. Eyes open.

"Lily!" Remus yelled running towards them, Sarah, James, and Sirius in tow.

Curtis through Hannah off of him.

"Get the hell away from her!" He yelled pushing through them. That's when James fist collided with Curtis's jaw.

"I better not find you ANYWHERE near, Lily!" James said looking like murder.

"Lily! Sweety! Please talk! You're crying and not even noticing. Oh god, Lily?" Sarah said holding her up a little.

Lily was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire.

"Lily?" Someone called out to her. Her head jerked up, expecting to get hit. "What are you doing up so late?" It was James.

"I.. couldn't sleep" Lily said looking back to the fire.

"Oh.." James said staring at the fire.

"Can I ask you a question?" James asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Lily replied looking at him.

"How come you never told anyone?" James asked slowly.

"I don't know.. fear?" Lily questioned, her eyes swelling up.

"Oh Lily! I didn't mean to make you cry!" James said getting up and hugging her.

He comforted her as she cried.

"I wanted to break up with him soo bad." Lily said, her head resting on James stomach. "I was soo afraid to. I hated him soo much."

"How long had he, you know, been hitting you?" James asked running his hands through her hair.

"A little more than five months." Lily said looking at the ceiling.

James sighed.

"I really wish you would have told me" James said, concern evident in his voice.

"I couldn't tell you" Lily said quietly. "I wanted to soo bad, but i couldn't"

"Why didn't you?" James asked

"Because I was afraid how you would react." Lily said quietly.

"You know what I think?" James asked a small smile on his lips.

"Hmm?" Lily looked at him.

"I think.. you need tickled" James said, beginning to tickle her.

Lily gasped for air, as her laughter reacher her eyes.

"I surrender!" She said breahtlessly.

James was smiling now, staring at her.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, surprised that she kissed back.

"I'm sorry. I.. I shouldn't have done that" James said apologizing.

"Don't." Lily said, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
